Pasados que regresan
by Suminzel
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando el pasado que te creo, sigue controlando tu presente?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Dónde esta?

-N-no sé de qué hablas…

-¿¡Donde esta!

-¡Que no se!

*Snikt*

-Donde esta…

-Se… se la llevaron, sa-sabían que vendrías. – esa noche había sido la pesadilla que siempre temió, una que ahora se encontraba encarnada en todos lados, las paredes llenas de sangre y sus antiguos compañeros esparcidos en el suelo, cercenados… y en el mejor de los casos con una fina herida mortal. Había corrido, si, después de que su arma fuera partida en dos no tuvo elección, correr a través de los interminables pasillos, olvidando por un momento la masacre que se encontraba en todo su derredor, sabía en lo que se había convertido, lo que le estaban haciendo, sabía que sería el último en morir y que no le pasaría nada mientras no abriera la boca pero… a pesar de todo allí estaba, arrinconado, aterrado con el par de delgadas garras apuntando a sus ojos, quemándolo sin siquiera tocarlo… y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había hablado.

-A donde… - las garras se acercaron más, podía jurar que estaba sintiendo el frío metal en sus pupilas.

-No lo se… - se resignó.

-Mientes.

-¡No lo se! La tomaron y dijeron que la regresarían pronto.

-Esta diciendo la verdad… déjalo. – se obligó a mirarlo temiendo que se tratara de él, y justo en el momento en que vio ese par de ojos asesinos completamente indiferentes a su destino, pasó .

Y fue lo último que vio. Eso y el metal penetrando por sus ojos.

-Eso fue excesivo.

-No sufrió. - Contestó mientras limpiaba sus garras con la ropa de su más reciente víctima

-Los ojos… Laura, eso fue excesivo.

-Atravesé su lóbulo frontal, no sufrió… si es lo que te preocupa. – Dijo poniéndose de pie, y enfrentando la mirada de su acompañante.

-Estás alterada, si vamos a hacer esto necesito que pienses como X-23, y no actúes por impulso.

-Es irrelevante, soy consciente de mi obligación y de lo que tengo que hacer.

-Cometerás errores Laura… y ella.

-¡Ella es mi hija! Y la voy a recuperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Trece de enero.

-¿Me recuerdan por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

-Culpa de Hannibal – corearon todos, que inmediatamente desviaron la mirada cuando el gigantesco hombre los miró con la peor mirada que se pudiera tener de cualquier persona que midiera más de dos metros.

-¿Y quien tuvo esta genial idea?

-Tu abuelo… -volvieron a corear, y se volvieron a callar cuando una figura mucho más pequeña pero más aterradora hizo el mismo gesto asesino. Y yo preferí no hacer más preguntas que me perjudicaran. Ya bastante malo sería tener a mi novio secreto junto a mi abuelo paranoico y todos mis compañeros mutantes busca excusas para molestar por cinco largos días en un bosque que está solo Logan sabe donde.

- ¿Y a…?

-Sarah.

-¿Si abuelo?

-Si haces una sola pregunta en los próximos cinco minutos, se quedan sin cena. – gruñó Logan, y entre risillas y algunas burlas, todos esperaron que hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr tan heroico objetivo. Aunque sabían que no lo lograría.

Bueno, debo decir que el esfuerzo fue considerable gracias a Hannibal, después de la advertencia de Logan y el hecho de que nadie me dirigió la palabra para evitar a toda costa que yo abriera la boca, él fue el único que se acercó a mí para ayudarme a seguir teniéndola cerrada.

-Solo son unos metros más, lo lograras. – dijo consoladoramente.

-Son unos exagerados. – refunfuñe, teniendo por respuestas mas de cinco caras enojadas mirándome amenazadoramente. - ¡No he hecho ninguna pregunta! – y el rio.

-Nos tienes acostumbrados.

-¿Eso que…? O sea que te… estas agobiado… - dije reprimiendo todo intento de poner signos de interrogación en mis frases.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – continuó sonriente.

-Un poco… si, aunque podrías recordármelo. – clavé mis ojos en su cara que inmediatamente se sonrojó. Y un calosfrío recorrió toda mi espalda al sentir la mirada de Logan partiéndome en dos. – Aunque mejor después.

-Si… definitivamente después…

Aun así, lograron pasar cinco interminables minutos hasta que me tomé la libertad de abrir mi boca, terriblemente contenta. - ¿Entonces que comeremos? – Y el abuelo miró su reloj.

-Esta noche podrán comer todo el aire que quieran. – Y los improperios llegaron por todos lados del bosque.

La zona de acampada era peculiar, un bonito claro lleno de sonidos que provenían por todos lados, algo demasiado amable si teníamos en cuenta al profesor que nos había llevado de paseo, aun así no tuvimos la fortuna de llevar las casas y todos los materiales necesarios para una expedición como esa. Mi abuelo quería que aprendiéramos acerca de estar realmente en un bosque, únicamente ayudados con nuestro conocimiento y habilidades únicas. Y ahí estaba yo una vez más, mirando a todo el mundo intentando ponerse de acuerdo en, para empezar, las obligaciones. Yo por supuesto había sido completamente olvidada, mirando la luz extinguirse e imaginando al sol escondiéndose por el inmenso horizonte, y la verdad es que deseaba ser como él, al menos él podía desaparecer y las estrellas no lo molestaban por alumbrar demasiado. Yo en cambio… sentada junto a un árbol, haciendo hoyitos en la tierra y teniendo la esperanza de que en algún momento se me ocurra algo que hacer… como armar mi refugio, cosa en la que nadie me va a ayudar, por grande, fiero y bondadoso que sea. Así que se convirtió en el momento de mirar a mí alrededor ¿Qué podría hacer una niña que se cura de todo, huele todo, escucha todo y mira todo mejor que los demás?

-¿Sarah?

Quizás subirme a un árbol, podría ser una excelente idea ya que con mucha gente cerca ningún animal se atrevería a acercarse…

-Ahmmm… Sarah…

Podría enojarse el abuelo si me separo del grupo… o preocuparse y…

-¡Sarah!

-¡QUE!

-¡No me grites!

-Ay… abuelo. – Ladeó media sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, recargándose en el mismo grueso árbol que yo. – Este… yo… lo siento, hace un momento, te deses…

-No pasa nada niña. – interrumpió quitándole importancia al asunto. - ¿Cómo vas?

-Considerando que nadie me habla, de maravilla.

-Lo harán, y si no lo hacen estará ese niño acosándote. – Escupió.

-¿Por qué detestas tanto a Hanni? – Mala pregunta, mala, mala mala pregunta.

-Sarah... ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-N… no. – susurré. Nadie sabía nada pero el abuelo siempre celaba lo que se acercara a mí y no fueran él o mamá, además, desde que lo conoció no le hizo gracia, no se por qué.

-Y… que tal van tus manos. – preguntó, y en un acto reflejo me cubrí con las mangas de mi suéter. - Ya veo. – exhaló. – por cierto, el esfuerzo de hace un momento lo valió, así que después de la cena todo mundo te volverá a querer, pero mientras eso pasa aprovecha tu tiempo de exiliada y vete a hacer lo que quieras.

-Es… ¿Es en serio?

-No lo se, ¿Serás capaz de escaparte de mi? – Entonces se fue a gritar a todo el mundo en el campamento. Yo me levanté dispuesta a irme, quería ayudara preparar las cosas, pero no me dejarían, y no podía tampoco acercarme a Hannibal porque habíamos acordado en no estar muy juntos cerca de todos, el hecho de tener nuestro secreto hacía las cosas un tanto peculiares, y emocionantes, aunque el precio a pagar a veces era demasiado alto. Me despedí de el con un ademán de mi mano y entonces desaparecí.


	3. Chapter 3

La solitaria mansión en Westchester estaba iluminada solamente por los rayos de aquel tímido sol que intentaba imponerse contra la neblina matinal, provocando que casi no se viera nada en los inmensos jardines que rodeaban la escuela, y los pasos agotados de una pareja daba un aspecto desolador a todo lo que envolvía ese momento. El rechinido de la puerta, el sonido hueco de los borcegos al pisar el suelo del salón principal, y el estrépito de los sillones y los apresurados corazones al correr. La cara de angustia de un enorme ser, que miraba como niño pequeño rogando pro una respuesta.

-¿La encontraron? – dijo desesperado, pero nadie le contestaba. – Por favor, ¡Digan algo! – El humo de un habano comenzó a ascender para tocar el techo, llenando de neblina lentamente la estancia, y los borcegos comenzaron su andar alejándose de la sala. - ¡Laura!

-¡Déjala! – respondió una mujer pelirroja con una colleja al inmenso muchacho. - ¿La ves? – prosiguió molesta.

-N-no, pero es que…

- Mira niño. – interrumpió Logan después de exhalar una enorme bocanada de humo. – Estas preocupado, lo entiendo, todos lo estamos, ahora haznos un favor y cierra la maldita boca. – Las cosas estaban mal, podía notarse a simple vista, todos tensos, Logan de un humor mucho peor de lo normal, Laura desapareciendo justo en el momento en que pasaba por la puerta, y en general toda la mansión había enmudecido, en parte por la falta de escándalo provocado normalmente por Sarah, y en parte por la preocupación que circulaba en todos lados. Varios días habían pasado desde que ella desapareciese y el rastro poco a poco iba desapareciendo, lo cual preocupaba demasiado a todos. Habían acordado al principio volver cada noche a la mansión, aun cuando los dos sabían que era una pésima idea, pero Rahne los convenció con la idea de que muy probablemente ella volvería. Eso había cambiado al día de hoy, después de saber que la habían tomado para el programa del arma X.

Quizás fuera la primera vez que contemplaba la X que lentamente se desvanecía de su piel con dos delgadas líneas rojas que escurrían como pequeños riachuelos, quizás fuera la primera vez… la primera en darle importancia… la primera en no satisfacer al vacío… entonces alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse a ese espejo delator que la estaba juzgando en cada segundo, vio su reflejo… sereno, completamente ausente de toda emoción humana, y pensó que eso estaba bien, a pesar del torbellino que sacudía a su corazón . Quería romperlo, hacerlo añicos y sentir en su puño los cientos de pedazos afilados del cristal enterrándose en sus dedos, pero no era práctico y no podría resolver nada, lo único que podía realmente hacer era salir nuevamente y encontrarla, y en esta ocasión no volver hasta tenerla con ella.

Miró su reflejo una vez más para asegurarse de que era el que ella necesitaba mostrar, y ahí lo encontró igual de impasible como la última vez que miró, y le causó cierta incomodidad, pues su olfato estaba saturado por la sangre y el miedo que ella misma había dejado escapar. Abrió entonces la puerta para irse de allí con toda la velocidad con la que pudiese acceder sin parecer demasiado apresurada, o en este caso, desesperada.

-Laura… - escuchó decir.

-No quieres saber la respuesta Hannibal. – No lo había percibido, era tal vez la primera vez en que sus sentidos la habían defraudado, y recordó las palabras de Logan.

-N-no, no se trata de… de eso. – no sabía por donde empezar sin ocasionar en Laura una de esas sensaciones incómodas que ya bien conocía. – Yo… quiero ayudar.

-No, ya te lo he dicho, no estás listo para esto, nos estorbaras, harás que te maten y Rahne jamás nos lo perdonara.

-¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! Sarah está… diablos, no se ni siquiera eso. – Se escuchaba la frustración en su voz, una desesperación similar a la que Laura tenía que soportar, y tuvo que voltear a verlo para comprender. Allí estaba, esa mole de casi dos metros, rubio, con la cara de su padre pero sin la malicia que caracterizaba a Victor Creed, cuando ella miraba esos gestos solo podía ver en el rostro del muchacho a Rahne, y eso la llegaba a tranquilizar pensando que Hannibal no era el monstruo que su padre era.

Y estaba asustado. Delataba el cariño que tenía por su hija.

-No puedo ponerte en riesgo, Sarah no querría eso.

-Tampoco puedes detenerme, y no quiero pensar en lo que Sarah querría, quiero rescatarla tanto como ustedes. – Se acercó desafiante, y demasiado, era orgulloso.

-Puedo detenerte, puedo hacerlo de treinta formas distintas y sin que tengas oportunidad de lastimarme con severidad. Lo que no puedo hacer es sacrificar al hijo de mi amiga para encontrar a mi propia niña, no lo hare, y no quiero utilizar una de esas formas en ti.

-Laura…

_Snikt._

-¿Quedó claro? – Era la primera vez que tenía que intimidar al muchacho, y estaba segura que afectaría la relación que él tenía con su hija, por un momento se sintió arrepentida por ello, pero pensó en la forma tan sencilla en que Logan podía hacerlo sin sentir ningún remordimiento, eso le dio fuerza.

-S-sí…

-Perfecto. – dijo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, mientras Hannibal la miraba impotente, presionó la quijada mostrando una hiera de bestiales dientes, y sus manos, antes de romper la pared de un golpe, se llenaron de bello y unas enormes garras.

-¿Volverán a irse? – Rahne Sinclair no había parado de comer en todo el día, y agradecía que sus uñas no recibieran ningún maltrato hasta ese momento, claro que hubiera querido decir lo mismo de la nevera y las alacenas, pero la caja de galletas vacía en la mesa decía todo lo contrario.

-Sí.

-¿Y a donde irán ahora?

-Al primer lugar del que tengamos conocimiento.

-Logan… - Por un momento la comida quedó a salvo, mientras Rahne tomaba sus rojizos cabellos en un gesto de angustia.

-Solo tenemos una pista, si es que podemos considerar eso a algo que temíamos, si tanto te interesa saberlo no tenemos idea de hacia a donde iremos. – gruñó.

-Yo podría… ya sabes, hablar con él, tal vez sepa algo.

-¡Y tal vez el padre de tu bastardo se ría en nuestras caras! – rugió en esta ocasión, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Solo… solo olvídalo ¿Quieres? – se disculpó, pero no sirvió de nada, Logan ya había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

16 de enero.

Estoy acabada.

El abuelo se ha empeñado a deshacer toda esperanza que hubiésemos tenido en el momento en que llegamos, así, la diversión solo duró en la primera cena, las risas se acabaron con la comida, y si antes nadie me hablaba por enojo, ahora nadie lo hace porque eso significa gastar energía que ya nadie tiene… excepto yo, claro.

Esto de ser feral es excelente, nunca te cansas demasiado, nunca te pasa nada grave, y todo lo que te lastime termina desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos, de hecho, creo que las únicas personas en pie somos yo, Hannibal y por supuesto, el abuelo.

Aun así me duele todo.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Deja esa libreta de una buena vez y únete a tu equipo!

Ese era el abuelo gritándome, ah… claro, no puedes escucharlo, eres una libreta. Bueno, me voy antes de que me la quite.

- Aquí estoy.

- Mejor. – gruñó. – Ahora, se separan en grupos de tres, un rastreador por obligación.

- ¿Solo uno?

- Si Sarah… solo uno. Cada uno tiene un mapa, irán a distintas locaciones.

- ¿En…?

- En su mochila Sarah, la de los rastreadores.

- Ah…

- Bueno, deben llegar al punto en cuestión, y regresar aquí el día de mañana a más tardar con el paquete allí marcado.

- ¿Y…? – estaba a punto de hablar, cuando me interrumpió Hannibal con un apretón de manos, que me hizo cerrar la boca antes de que la fulminante mirada de Wolverine me atravesara como si tuvieran adamantium telequinético.

- Elijan bien a sus equipos, porque se pueden perder, pueden pelearse, o puede que yo acabe con ustedes. Ustedes deciden como fastidian esto. – Lo que normalmente hubiera sido un momento de sorpresa pasó inadvertido, pues en ese momento el cansancio y las agujetas en todo el cuerpo eran peores que la noticia, y todos de alguna forma lo esperaban. – Y equipo que caiga conmigo, equipo que me apoya en la caza, salen en cinco minutos, apúrense. – dicho esto, él mismo desapareció entre el follaje, dejándonos a todos atrás.

- Y entonces… - comencé a decir.

- Aja. – dijo Hannibal.

- Y él…

- Si…

- Y nosotros…

- Ajam…

- Dios…

- No… Logan.

Como dijo el profesor, tuvimos que apresurarnos para poder partir antes de que volviera para gritar más sobre nuestra tardanza, tomando lo necesario y armando los equipos a toda velocidad. Hannibal lamentablemente tuvo que irse por ser un rastreador (he ahí la parte mala de ser feral)

Estamos descansando, es la primera noche después de haber partido, y es increíble que hayamos sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, mis compañeros dicen que se debe a que soy su nieta y nos dejara ganar, yo les digo que es la razón por la que debimos ser los primeros en perder, pero como sea, hemos llegado hasta aquí y quiero pensar que ha sido pro nuestro excelente trabajo para movernos sin dejar rastros, hasta he tenido oportunidad de terminar el capítulo de esta noche… y nadie me ha gritado que deje de perder mi tiempo. Hasta ahora, todo marcha bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capítulo esta inspirado en Nightchild22, tomé partes de la carta que la madre de Laura redacta en innocence lost, que no se quien la haya escrito, pero seguro es propiedad de marvel ñ_ñ.

Gracias pro ser tan hermosa ñ_ñ (a nightchild22)

* * *

><p><em>Que tonta fui.<em>

La escarcha removida en la nieve dejaba un rastro que lentamente iba desapareciendo mientras nuevos copos cubrían el suelo removido, no corrían, por más que su instinto les instara a hacer lo contrario decidieron que n lograrían nada corriendo. Con la nieve, el tiempo y la desesperación podían cometer errores, y si se tardaban quince minutos más en seguir una pista que dos días por la idea de que esos quince minutos pudieran hacer a diferencia… no, no podrían perdonárselo.

_Me dije que no eras real, que eras ciencia, no vida._

La ventaja de hacerlo todo en Canadá, con la nieve, con todos esos obstáculos era que ni siquiera ellos dos podrían dar con ningún lugar fácilmente. Los pueblos no servían, sus centros estaban abastecidos, aislados, nadie entraba y nadie salía sin permiso, y sobre todo nadie mantenía contacto con el mundo externo durante el tiempo que duraba el trabajo, y esa era su mejor carta.

La idea fue de Logan, pudo ser de ella pero solo rastreaba, sin hablar, sin pensar. ¿El la detuvo diciendo que lo mejor era buscar un rastro específico, que a ella no la encontrarían buscándola, la encontrarían buscando a cualquier persona que tuviera algo que ver con el proyecto. Así que cualquier rastro humano en ese lugar olvidado por Dios se convertía en la mejor oportunidad para una pista.

Ella se detuvo, miró al horizonte intentando ver algo, y él la espero. Entonces la vio acuclillarse para mirar el blanco suelo, enterrándose en la capa de nieve bajo sus pies.

_No se suponía que seria así, en absoluto. Debí haber sabido lo que vendría, no es que hubiese podido evitarlo, pero lo hubiese intentado._

-Laura… - La tomó del hombro. Controlarse, dejar de ser un animal para apoyar a su hija adoptiva, era el peor trabajo que podía tener, pero era necesario para mantener al objetivo fijo, al menos hasta que Laura recapacitara y pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo.

_Lo siento, lo siento tanto._

-Debemos seguir.

-S-si… - titubeó, rastrillando el suelo con las manos, sabiendo que encontraría algo ahí. – La nieve oculta rastros.

-Los desaparece, a no ser que busques huellas. – y comprendió, el suelo, la nieve era más blanda que en otros lugares, había sido removida y apenas comenzaba a asentarse. No lo sintió por su enorme peso pero al menos ella lo había logrado.

-Aquí, un camión. – Eran viejas las huellas, pero existían y eso animó a la pareja. – Debemos apresurarnos.

-Las marcas van hacia el norte, allí no hay nada. – Logan sonrió. – El mejor lugar para esconderse.

Él le había enseñado a su nieta lo que Laura no quiso, ella quería que fuera una niña, que fuera todo lo que le arrebataron a pesar de que la posibilidad de que las buscaran era enorme. Como esconderse, utilizar el medio a su favor, cazar, encontrar refugio, dejar y encontrar pistas, le enseñó que el medio tenía un sentido y cualquier cosa que no lo tuviera era un rastro, así Sarah supo como moverse sin ser vista y le costó mucho trabajo lograrlo, pero al final fue gracias a los sentidos aumentados de su familia que ella jamás logró engañarlos. Laura por su parte le enseño a pelear, a golpear en las partes vitales, a no gastar más energía de la debida y acabar cualquier pelear en el menor tiempo posible. Intento omitir la parte de matar.

Logan la entrenó para pelear sucio, en caso de que la fineza no fuera suficiente, le regaló esa parte animal pero ella jamás lo aprobó, demasiado niña, civilizada, normal.

Habían hecho un buen trabajo, y deseaban que aquello le fuese útil, que estuviera luchando, pero no era una de ellos, no soportaría lo mismo. La romperían.

_Dicen que el la vida somos juzgados por las elecciones que tomamos, son lo que nos define, y yo elegí traerte a este mundo._

Laura alzó la mirada, los ojos se le congelaban con las lágrimas heladas que se mantenían en sus párpados, cada palabra en su mente… cada letra escrita parecía una herencia de madre a hija… y se preguntó cuantas generaciones pasarían para que se acabara.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Emilie! ¡Robbie! ¿Dónde diablos se han metido? – todo había ido bien hasta el momento, habían seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra. ¡Por Dios! Juraría que sería exactamente lo que Logan haría.

-Oh… Por… Dios… - me di un fuerte golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, entendiendo el inmenso error que había cometido. Nos había entregado al abuelo en bandeja de plata, si se tardó fue porque los desequilibramos un momento haciendo las cosas a su manera, y bien a la primera escapada de esos dos para ir al baño habían desaparecido, lo que me dejaba completamente sola en este momento con quien sabe cuantos mutantes acechando entre los árboles.

-Bien… Sarah, concéntrate ¿Qué puedes hacer que no hiciera Wolverine que valga la pena intentar? – Miré a mi alrededor, ni un ruido, ningún aroma extraño, nada. – Además de rendirte ¡Boba! ¡Piensa por el amor de…! mamá…

No parecía una buena estrategia, el abuelo conocía demasiado acerca de estos lugares y mamá jamás me había enseñado algo al respecto. Todos los que conocían a ambos decían tres cosas. La primera era como podía ser que yo fuera como soy teniéndolos por familia… la segunda, como no lograban entender que fueran iguales con métodos distintos y la tercera era sobre lo extraordinarios que eran juntos… después se callaban y comenzaban a asediarme a mi de preguntas hasta que, claro, yo contratacaba.

Algo era obvio sin duda, mientras más pensara más tiempo les daba para agarrarme, y debía regresar con el paquete a toda costa, no dejaría que me vencieran. Así que…

-Bien… - me dije, y comencé a correr. Todo podía resultar demasiado fácil, en teoría, si entendía las cosas como lo había hecho, el abuelo esperaría a que yo continuara con la misión y podría esperarme para capturarme ahí y de paso regañarme por abandonar a mi equipo, y yo había actuado como él hasta ahora así que seguramente esperaría eso.

Así que comencé a buscar.

Y una vez concentrada resultó que todo se convertía en algo sumamente fácil, e incluso divertido. Me lograba mover con completa facilidad por sobre los árboles, casi no hacia ruido y llegué a acercarme demasiado a los ahora cazadores. Este fue el momento en que mamá me ayudó, me había enseñado donde golpear para dejar inconscientes a las personas… bueno, me había enseñado a… la convencí para que me enseñara a solo dejarlos inconscientes.

Pero mientras los seguía para escucharles no logré obtener nada de información, nadie sabía nada acerca de Emilie y de Robbie, y eso no me llevaba a ningún lugar, y además algo andaba mal…

-Hola. – me dijo alguien detrás de mí, tapando mi boca para que no gritara, y yo por instinto le mordí un dedo para que me soltara, brincando entonces y preparándome para golpearlo, cuando vi la cara de Hannibal mirarme con picardía.

-No deberías estar sola, dice que te están buscando pro todas partes.

-¿Yo? ¿!YO! – grité en voz baja. – ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Ya… vale, no ha pasado nada ¿Eh? – sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si te ven…

-¿A mi? Ya me atraparon.

-Pero… - me cubrí la boca pro la sorpresa ¿A él?

-Logan. – dijo nada más. – Me pidió que viniera por ti, hasta me dijo como hacerlo sin que me vieras para no estropearlo. Genial ¿Eh?

-Típico… ahora quiere que nos peleemos. – refunfuñé.

-Pues tú dirás, podemos ganarnos un castigo pero valdrá la pena rebelarnos. – Sus uñas comenzaron a engrosarse.

-¿Qué? ¡No!. – le tomé la mano. – me descubrieron, así que debo pelear por mi vida. – Mi mirada se convirtió en una amenaza, una divertida, pícara y traviesa amenaza.

-Quieres decir… Tú… ¿Y yo? – estaba sorprendido.

- Son las reglas del juego, y me la debes. – Dije haciéndole recordar la vez que me estrelló contra la pared de mi propia casa por estar molestándolo, cuando apenas nos conocimos.

- Sarah, tú no… tus manos.

-¿Me tienes miedo? – contesté evitando el tema de mis garras.

-Vale… no me excederé. – se resignó-

-No… no te ¡Confíes! – Y di un salto hacía atrás pateando su mentón. Entonces caí del árbol intentando no hacerme mucho daño, y cayendo a un pequeño claro despejado para poder pelear, justo donde antes una patrulla había pasado buscándome, y torciéndome un tobillo. - ¡Maldi…! – Y arriba caía Hannibal con todo su peso, garras y hocico babeante. - ¡Asco! – grité, y logré rodar fuera del peligro, para entonces mi tobillo se sentía menos dolorido y agradecí la herencia que me permitiría correr, y así lo hice, directo al campamento y a toda velocidad. Atrás se escuchaba a Hannibal persiguiéndome a toda prisa, alcanzándome con sus largas y fuertes zancadas, y saltando detrás de mí, empujándome con mucha fuerza y apoyándose encima de mí, mostrando las fauces. Se había convertido en un enorme lobo blanco, y yo podría jurar que lo vio sonriendo, quizás estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo. Entonces golpeé su estomago con la rodilla, quitándolo de encima por la sorpresa más que por la fuerza del golpe, una patada voló a su lupino rostro y en seguida volví a correr, buscando cualquier lugar que me diera movilidad, tantos árboles a mi alrededor me estorbaban mientras él estuviera transformado. No tardé mucho en encontrar el lugar, y él en alcanzarme, abalanzándose mientras se convertía en un hombre con enormes colmillos y unas garras tan filosas como gruesas. Y tras un rugido me atacó, desgarrando el aire con un fuerte zarpazo mientras yo giraba hacia atrás para esquivarlo como pudiese. Mi olfato sintió la presencia de los alumnos que se acercaban a ver el encuentro, nadie quería meterse y la mitad no comprendía la situación. Aquellos pocos que se animaron a intervenir fueron detenidos por el abuelo, que estaba fascinado con la pelea. Miraba cada movimiento que hacía, una copia mal hecha de la técnica que él y mamá utilizaban para pelear, con los mismos golpes pero sin la ventaja que las garras podían dar, así las patadas solo impactaban en Hannibal, que se aturdía con cada golpe. La única ventaja que yo tenía sobre él era que había sido entrenada desde pequeña, mientras él era mucha baba y fuerza bruta golpeando todo, y yo me cansaba de golpear semejante roble sin descanso, hasta que logró golpearme con tal fuerza que salí volando literalmente hasta caer en a tierra y rodar sin control. Escuché sus pasos acercarse, y mi cabeza daba vueltas, todo lo que había hecho, todos los golpes que había dado eran anda comparados con uno solo de él, y sentí mi cabeza sangrar. Me levanté, mis manos dolían, estaban enrojecidas e intente acomodarme para volver a combatir, él se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Él abuelo me dijo esa vez que pensó que al fin lo haría, que el éxtasis de la pelea me llevaría a perder el miedo y al fin podría sacar mis propias garras. Eso dijo.

Pero no fue así, me agaché y él se dio cuenta, me tomó del cuello con su enorme mano y me azotó contra un árbol cercano. Ambo estábamos agitados, nuestros corazones latían cual tambores y podíamos sentir el aliento del otro, por un momento creí que todo sería como la última vez, que estaba enojado y todo terminaría mal. Pero sonrió, y el abuelo nos separó.

-Bonito espectáculo. – Gruño. – no pensé que fueran a hacerlo, los felicitó. – Entonces Hannibal me soltó y yo volví a tocar el suelo, estaba acelerada, mucho. – Excelente trabajo los dos, ojala estos niños aprendan un poco de ustedes. – Ambos nos sonreímos y después miramos a Logan agradecidos.

-¿Entonces?

-Perdiste Sarah.

-Ah… - me puse triste.

-Pero buen trabajo si duda. – Se acercó a mí. – estoy orgulloso de ti. – y eso cambió por completo mi ánimo. Y Hannibal. – le llamó, él se acercó, arrepintiéndose cuando Logan lo agarró de la remera, bajándolo hasta su altura. – Le pones un pelo encima a Sarah sin mi consentimiento y tendré muchas explicaciones que darle a tu madre ¿Quedó claro?

Así son las noches en mi escuela… Es genial.


End file.
